


To Choose or Have Chosen

by pianobookworm



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Origin Story, Prompt Fill, black widow meets hawkeye, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7186562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianobookworm/pseuds/pianobookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Black Widow meets Hawkeye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Choose or Have Chosen

**Author's Note:**

> So this is to fill the prompt: _Eye Contact: Write about two people seeing each other for the first time._  
>  Unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.  
> I own no Marvel characters.

She had one objective—to take out one man, the swaying power behind every political decision made in eastern Europe. The mission had been going excellently, until a new organization had gotten in the way. They had dogged her every step, frustrating her every move, until she was nearly at her wit’s end.

But she was still Natalia Romanova, brilliant assassin and spy, product of the Red Room, the legendary Black Widow. She could outthink any agent the Americans could set on her. Which was why she was now crouching behind a warehouse, weighing her options. There were a few of these.

One, she could continue with her mission, taking out the SHIELD agents as she went. This would win her a few trifles of praise from her handlers, and maybe a reward. It would be the easiest route, but was it actually the one which would benefit her the most?

The second option was to allow the Americans to outthink her. However, this would probably result in her death, as she was a noted assassin and spy.

The third option was to contact SHIELD, betraying her commanders and her homeland. She would be a wanted criminal in Russia for the rest of her life, which would probably be a long one, unless she was killed.

A movement caught her eye in the warehouse across the way. She narrowed her eyes. She should be invisible from here. Raising her night-vision binoculars to her eyes, she looked up through the windows. There was an archer there—probably the same one who had seemed to be constantly on her tail this whole mission. Now would be the perfect opportunity to remove the obstacle to her objective.

Or she could surrender. But that wasn’t an option anymore—she could see the operatives attempting to sneak up on her.

So she slid out of her hiding place stealthily, ghosting toward the warehouse holding the archer.

oOo

It wasn’t that hard, really, to slip in the door unnoticed by the agent waiting there. Climbing the ladder to the catwalk silently was a piece of cake. The archer was waiting there, but he was looking out the window, away from her approach.

She knelt, retrieving a throwing knife out of her boot. As she prepared to throw, the archer swung around, and stern blue eyes met cold green ones.

His concentration never wavered as he held the bow drawn in her direction. “You must be the Widow.”

She raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t realize I was famous.”

A corner of his mouth quirked up. “I’m supposed to kill you, you know.”

She nodded. “i’m not surprised. It’s a shame I’ll have to kill you first.” With those words she flashed into action—throwing her knife, dodging, and drawing a new knife in one swift move.

She didn’t see the next arrow, and it hit her on the head, its blunt tip knocking her unconscious. The archer bent over her, calling to an agent behind him. 

“Pick her up; we’re taking her back to SHIELD.”


End file.
